It's Always Love
by ruki4062jo
Summary: "Amu-chi," Yaya mencondongkan tubuhnya, "semoga kau juga bisa mengejar cintamu dengan Ikuto," bisiknya. Sequel Fic "I Call It Love". RnR?


Gereja—ya, detik ini kubawa langkahku ke sana. Setengah berlari kecil, aku mulai memasuki gereja di hadapanku dan berjalan ke ruang di belakang—menemui sang pemilik acara yang sedang bersiap dengan baik.

Aku mengintip dari celah yang terbuka dan menemukan seorang perempuan sedang mematut diri di depan cermin. Sesekali ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat seberapa cantiknya ia dengan balutan gaun pengantin itu.

"Yaya," panggilku kecil.

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Amu-chi!"

Aku balas tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Dengan sebelah tanganku, kupegang bahunya dan berkata, "Kau cantik."

Dia hanya mengangguk dan menunduk malu di depanku—membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Amu?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kairi menghampiri kami berdua dengan _tuxedo_ yang terpakai dengan rapi di tubuhnya. "Kau datang," ucapnya kembali sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku—masih dengan senyumku—menjawab, "Tentu saja, aku pasti akan datang ke Pernikahan sepupuku sendiri."

Aku meraih tangan Yaya dan tangan Kairi lalu menyatukannya dan tersenyum tulus, "Semoga berhasil—aku mendukung kalian sepenuhnya."

It's Always Love

-Disclaimer-

Shugo Chara! © Peach Pitt

**xxx**

Hinamori Amu Fic.

1st Person POV (Amu All POV). AU. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

Dengan seksama kuperhatikan kedua pasangan itu dan mendengarkan dengan baik setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pada mereka.

"Baiklah. Kini, kunyatakan kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi suami-istri."

Aku menghela napas lega—begitu juga dengan hadirin yang lainnya. Kairi tampak tersenyum tipis, terlebih lagi Yaya. Impiannya tercapai—ia telah berhasil menikah dengan Kairi Sanjo. Ia telah berhasil meraih kebahagiaan yang telah lama dikejarnya.

Tanpa sadar tatapanku mulai menerawang. Sosok Yaya yang menggunakan gaun pengantian dan seikat bunga di tangannya—bisakah aku sepertinya? Aku tidak tahu. Cinta yang kutunggu hingga sekarang masih belum kembali, dia masih pergi. Tsukuyomi Ikuto.

Ya, sosok lelaki yang telah aku lukai di masa sekolah dulu—secara tidak sadar—dan mengendap lama di dalam hatiku, belum juga kembali ke sini. Entah kapan dia kembali. Mungkin dia tidak akan kembali untuk selamanya. Mungkin… mungkin… entahlah, banyak kemungkinan yang dipikirkan oleh otakku.

Buru-buru aku menepis pikiranku sejenak dan segera menghampiri Yaya dan Kairi. Tampak mereka tersenyum dan Yaya langsung memelukku begitu saja.

"Selamat Yaya. Kalian telah resmi menjadi suami-istri!" seruku gembira lalu melepas pelukannya. Aku bisa melihat Yaya mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum.

Dia pasti bahagia. Terlebih lagi Kairi Sanjo pasti bisa menjadi suami yang baik dan mampu menghidupi dirinya dan anak-anaknya kelak.

"Amu-chi," Yaya mencondongkan tubuhnya, "semoga kau juga bisa mengejar cintamu dengan Ikuto," bisiknya.

Aku tersikap. Sedikit terkejut mendengar bisikan pelan itu. Namun tanpa kusadar, aku kembali memeluk Yaya dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja… tentu… aku akan berusaha untuk mengejarnya."

Kulepas kembali pelukannya dan berucap lantang, "Selamat berbahagia, Yaya, Kairi." Dan dibalas senyuman terbaik dari keduanya.

**xxx**

Acara besar hari itu telah selesai. Semuanya—acara pernikahannya hingga _after party_, semuanya kuikuti hingga selesai. Kini, saatnya kubawa langkahku pulang ke rumah.

Rasanya pegal juga harus menghadiri acara itu hingga berjam-jam. Tapi tak apa, melihat wajah Yaya yang begitu bersinar hari ini membuatku mengerti seberapa penting ini baginya. Seberapa bahagia ini baginya.

_Semoga kau juga bisa mengejar cintamu dengan Ikuto. _

Air mataku rasanya akan tumpah saat itu juga. Ya, mengejar. Mungkin akan lebih seperti memperjuangkan sebuah hal yang tak pasti. Mungkin Ikuto sudah menemukan sosok yang lain. Mungkin juga dia sudah menikah di luar sana.

Aku tidak tahu. Semuanya hanya menjadi kemungkinan bagiku.

Selama berbagai macam perasaan bercampur-aduk di dalam benakku, sedikit kulirik jalan pulangku saat itu dan menemukan sebuah bangunan berdiri kokoh di sebelah kananku. Aku menatap nanar bangunan tersebut, sedikit menerawang dan mungkin akan kembali memulai nostalgia. Membuka lembaran lama kembali—yang mungkin sudah terlalu usang di sudut hatiku.

Ya, itu sekolahku. Sekolahku dan Ikuto.

Suasana sepi mendominasi sekelilingku. Ya memang, bukankah ini liburan sekolah? Jelas saja tidak ada siapapun di sekolah.

Aku masih mematung di tempat sebelum akhirnya berjalan masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah tersebut. Mungkin… tidak ada salahnya melihat-lihat sebentar kan?

**xxx**

Tidak ada yang berubah, semuanya masih sama. Berjalan di koridor sepi ini membuatku mengingat masa lalu. Kuhentikan langkahku dan mengingat kembali.

Di tempat ini… aku bertabrakan dengan Hotori Tadase—orang yang kusukai saat itu.

Betapa konyolnya pertemuan pertama kami—bertabrakan dan jatuh bersama. Aku ingat betapa malunya aku saat itu. Tapi kelamaan aku sadar, Tadase mungkin bukanlah sosok yang kucari selama ini.

Namun senyumku sirna saat berjalan keluar. Kupandangi sekelilingku dan merasakan sinar matahari menerpa tubuhku.

Ya, aku masih ingat. Setiap pagi, aku dan Ikuto berjalan bersama memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Dengan _headset_ dan iPod di dalam saku serta papan _skateboard_, begitulah Ikuto setiap pagi. Mungkin… dialah sosok yang tanpa kusadari sebenarnya adalah sosok yang kucari saat itu.

Sayang, entah kemana sekarang ia pergi. Mungkin ia sudah bahagia sekarang, walau aku tidak tahu di mana dia berada sekarang.

Kuhela napas panjang dan mulai berjalan keluar sekolah. Selesai, nostalgiaku hanya sampai di sana. Cukup sampai di sana… karena aku merasa air mataku sudah tak bisa kutahan lagi.

"Amu."

Deg.

Aku mengenali suara itu. Tapi aku tidak berani menoleh—aku takut kalau itu hanya ilusi.

"Amu."

Aku masih tidak menoleh. Aku takut kalau itu hanya halusinasi, aku terjatuh semakin dalam. Semakin dalam dan aku tidak lagi bisa keluar dari bayang-bayangnya. Kurasakan sebuah tangan memegang pundakku dari belakang dan dengan pelan memutar tubuhku. Ya Tuhan, jangan buat aku berharap—

Mataku membesar saat melihat sosok itu. Seperti ilusi. Tapi aku yakin, ini nyata. Itu Ikuto—Tsukuyomi Ikuto yang telah lama kutunggu.

"I-Ikuto." Aku merasa masih tidak percaya dan memperhatikannya kembali. Dia memang Ikuto. Aku tidak salah.

"Amu." Dia tersenyum. Setelah sekian lama, aku sadar, betapa aku merindukan senyum itu.

Tapi hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah memukulnya—ya, memukulnya walau tidak sekeras yang aku bisa. "Dasar bodoh! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau pergi begitu saja dan tidak memberitahu apa-apa padaku! Kau kira kau bisa seenaknya seperti itu?"

"A-Amu, tenang dulu, biar aku jelaskan," katanya disela kesulitannya menahan tanganku yang tidak berhenti memukulinya.

Namun aku tidak menggubrisnya, aku masih tetep memukulnya hingga akhirnya aku berhenti melakukannya. "Aku mencemaskanmu, bodoh," kataku lirih lalu menunduk—menghindari bertatap muka dengannya. Karena aku tidak ingin ia melihat aku yang hampir menangis di depannya ini.

Tangannya lalu mengangkat wajahku—membiarkanku melihat diriku sendiri di pantulan matanya yang gelap. "Maafkan aku… aku tidak bermaksud pergi tanpa memberitahukanmu," katanya lalu meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku pergi karena berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Karena aku merasa sudah jatuh terlalu dalam hingga tidak bisa ditarik keluar dari bayangmu—yang bahkan sejak dulu hanya bisa kulihat dari figur seorang sahabat."

Ia kembali tersenyum, namun penuh kegetiran. "Tapi aku gagal. Sejauh apa pun jarak yang sudah kubuat, di dalam hatiku masih ada sosok yang sama. Masih ada kau."

"Setelah lama meninggalkanmu, aku sadar, sudah saatnya aku kembali padamu. Sudah saatnya aku mendapatkanmu kembali. Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa tidak ada sedikit pun yang berubah di dalam perasaanku."

Pertahananku runtuh. Di saat aku benar-benar ingin menahan segala perasaan yang kupendam selama ini, air mataku justru menembus keheningan di antara kami berdua. Ia masih tersenyum saat menyeka dengan pelan air mataku dan berucap lirih, "Jangan menangis."

Aku justru merasakan air mataku menderas. Bahkan di saat ia justru mendekapku, aku semakin merasakan air mataku tidak mau berhenti lagi. Hangat—setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan pelukannya. Setelah lama menanti, mempertaruhkan semua perasaan yang ada di dasar hatiku, akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali.

"Kau mau kan, berada di sisiku?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku tahu.

Aku tahu.

Ikuto tidak membutuhkan jawabannya. Karena aku membalas pelukannya—seolah tidak mau melepaskannya lagi. Ikuto tahu—aku juga mempunyai rasa yang sama.

"Terima kasih," bisikannya terdengar begitu pelan di tengah angin dingin yang melewati kami berdua. Kesempatan yang kedua telah kami ambil dan kami akan tanggung bersama. Dan aku yakin, sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untukku dan dia untuk mengukir warna baru—warna kami sendiri, yang melambangkan ikatan kami. Kalau ini bukanlah rekayasa kami, inilah kami. Inilah hidup kami.

終了

The End

**xxx**

Author : Akhirnya, setelah bikin Amu berpisah sama Ikuto, saya kembali mempertemukan mereka berdua! XD Sebenarnya, saya sudah lama bikin sequel ini, hanya saja WB menjerat saya sampe saya nggak tau harus nulis apa lagi.

Tapi setelah membaca Shugo Chara! volume 11, akhirnya saya mendapatkannya _feel_ yang bagus lagi dan bisa menulis fic ini kembali (karena dalam komik itu ada Amuto, hehe)

Ok…

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
